coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Warminster Heights, Pennsylvania
Warminster Heights is a census-designated place and is a part of Warminster Township in Bucks County, Pennsylvania, USA; near the East border of Hatboro, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania. The population was 4,191 at the 2000 census. This neighborhood formerly served as the civilian housing area for the long-defunct Brewster Aeronautical Corporation, which later became the Naval Air Development Center and was finally known as the NAWC, Aircraft Division, Warminster prior to its being decommissioned and closed by the US federal government in the mid-1990s. Previously named Lacey Park, for Pennsylvania Militia General, John Lacey who fought during the American Revolutionary War at the Battle of Crooked Billet, which took place near the neighborhood. In the mid-1970s, Lacey Park was renamed to Warminster Heights, although to this day many older area residents prefer the former name when referring to the neighborhood. Deserved or not, it was notorious for its somewhat odious reputation among the local population as it was a lower middle class, blue collar, low-rent housing district during the 1960s and '70s up to the mid-1980s. Built in the 1940s by the US federal government, most of the housing units consisted of cinder block on slab construction, in units of four dwellings per structure (similar to Philadelphia row homes), in either one or two stories, generally with central heating via coal or heating oil furnaces with mostly electric appliances. Between 1957 and 1975 was under private ownership; in 1975 a Bucks County government entity was created to take over and manage the properties, and in 1986 ownership was turned over to a housing cooperative called the Warminster Heights Home Owners' Association. Geography Warminster Heights is located at (40.186208, -75.085070) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 0.6 square miles (1.6 km²), all of it land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,191 people, 1,523 households, and 1,009 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 6,802.0 people per square mile (2,609.9/km²). There were 1,647 housing units at an average density of 2,673.1/sq mi (1,025.7/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 65.35% White, 13.08% African American, 0.43% Native American, 3.96% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 12.60% from other races, and 4.56% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 24.03% of the population. There were 1,523 households out of which 36.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.4% were married couples living together, 22.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.7% were non-families. 26.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.30. In the CDP the population was spread out with 29.7% under the age of 18, 12.1% from 18 to 24, 32.5% from 25 to 44, 15.7% from 45 to 64, and 10.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 96.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.2 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $32,196, and the median income for a family was $37,056. Males had a median income of $28,493 versus $24,423 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $14,610. About 15.7% of families and 19.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.2% of those under age 18 and 18.1% of those age 65 or over. References Category:Bucks County, Pennsylvania Category:Census-designated places in Pennsylvania Category:Housing cooperatives nl:Warminster Heights pt:Warminster Heights vo:Warminster Heights